A New Year's Day
by KeilaKamada
Summary: It was to be a day prestigious, joyful, peaceful. But everything went wrong. A wounded cub. An evil villainess and her faithful servant. Two brothers, heroes, but human. What else could be expected of a new year? Unless ... Save animals from danger.
1. Prologue

_**Author Note:**_  
_**I know it's early to post this, but sure, I'll finish up in the right day :)**_  
_**I wrote this story based on dreams that I had, that together, were perfect on this story.**_  
_**I was thinking about a Christmas story with my OC's, but I can't do, before I tell the real story of each one.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this story, thank you to all readers who enjoy my stories!**_

_**You and your opinions are very special to me!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**SakuraKamada**_

* * *

_**(Third Person)**_

Dec. 31

The beginning of that day remained cold and agonizing in the surroundings of a dry forest meekly stuck on burning sands, because the Tortuga HQ, had finally landed in a place which prevailed torturer cold throughout the night.

The African savannah.

At that moment, the cold hassling had softened a little over time, it was about 7:35 am, the exact time that the Kratt brothers awoke their hammock routinely aboard the Tortuga to explore the forest in search of animals that needed help, both physically and morally.

The Kratt brothers were already on the table for breakfast in the kitchen of the Tortuga.

Chris calmly took his favorite beverage, iced tea with vanilla cookies, and Martin as always can not leave the hot chocolate with peanut biscuits.

Both remained reserved in that instant, until Chris decided to articulate what I was aiming for in his mind, then passing the napkin to his lips.

-What will you do today bro?-Young brother asked with some curiosity and hopes.

-I will walk the savannah Chris, check if any animal needs help. Did not you come with me? - Martin said, watching his brother as he took another sip of hot chocolate.

Those words hit Chris as a truly energy he needed at that moment, he loved to go out and search to help the animals, and with his older brother around, everything was walking more enjoyable.

-Yeah Martin! I was expecting you to say that! - Chris smiled enthusiastically drinking soon after, the rest of iced tea that was still on the inside of the cup.

-I know Chris. - The blond boy watched his brother with pride, yes, Chris was growing and becoming stronger, and that Martin was a reason for which could be extremely happy.

-Has ended? Can we go? - Chris asked, rising from chair with a strong jump, causing Martin to hold the table so it would not turn around and hit the floor with all the dishes on it.

-Hey, calm down Chris! Your agitation will cost me a new Tortuga!- Martin said still laughing, because he understood that when Chris was energetic with something, he was more than capable of taking theTortuga HQ floor below, so even if it was not planned.

-Then? Can we go? - Insisted the young man to his brother.

-Yes Chris, let's go! - Martin quickly pressuring few buttons on the control panel, causing the door to open it in a simple deadlock enabled.

-Here we are bro! African savannah! Who knew we could get this far! - Martin articulated while in his soul all seemed throb of joy and fulfillment.

- certainly Martin, but now let's explore the place! Some animals may be in need of our help. - The young Kratt was certainly immediate and intelligent.

Chris was beginning to look all around, which could see a few dead trees on the gliding covered by some kind of hot bushes, somewhat adapted plains in the area of the African savannah.

Everything about the place was very yellowed and sparse, there not were so many green plants or admirable, most of them were pretty much devastated from climate heat that ravaged the region throughout the afternoon.

-There is not much to look huh Martin? - Chris asked with a empty voice, disperses, noting that the savanna was wide open, and there was so much to explore it, except in getting a good view of the plain spread itself.

-What happened bro? Your enthusiasm seems to have suddenly fallen? - Martin smiled, knowing exactly how his brother felt.

-Is that ... - Chris would talk with some sadness, until the older boy interrupted.

-Is not everywhere that we can explore in closed forests Chris! Some sites are open because of the heat and the continent, and also ... -Martin continued with explaining particular concern, noting that his brother was a bit scared for that occasion.

-Is not this bro! Not the savannah itself! Is that! Look! - Chris put both hands on Martin's shoulder, making him turn in front of where he was looking. When the blond boy can see what his younger brother had left so distressed, he can understand that Chris saw the savanna better than himself.

-Oh my god! Need help! Hurry Chris! - Martin ran quickly to his brother next him in the same speed range.

It did not take just 2 minutes, and both brothers were already in place where Chris had seen the poor creature lying on the hot plain, awaiting a single help anyone could give.

-he's hurt Martin! - Chris watched the little creature with distress, the animal was a simple and helpless lion cub, who was alone in the bush, in the midst of scorching sun and plain noon.

-Yes, it seems that someone struck him with a stone, it is the paw with a round mark of blood.- Martin deduced, while carefully checked the little lion cub paw, to ascertain if there was any fracture itself or rupture of blood vessels.

The little creature growling softly in pain sometimes, what did Chris and Martin have even more disgust of the person who had done it with a helpless cub.

-Who is that did it Chris? Such cruelty! Honestly throw stones at a lion cub can be feelings of ... - Chris and Martin silenced momentarily stunned until deduced together who could have done it with the little lion cub.

-Zach Varmitech! -Both brothers said in unison with the voices and the faces serious furious and outraged.

That evil could only have come from Zach Varmitech purposes.

He was more than capable of abusing animals, and if Zach had tried many times to end the life of one of the two brothers, he surely would have the courage to kill a defenseless animal, which he varies as less as one of Kratt.

-We have to take the lion to Tortuga now, Martin! We heal it! Before the state of the injury worse! - Chris carefully picked the little wounded cub, resting on his chest, keeping it very safe on his lap.

- let's go bro!" Martin said with decision, as he began to run with emergency Chris was running just ahead, he was faster, so Martin realized that he would arrive soon to the Tortuga to save the little lion.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	2. Above the Clouds

_**Chris P.O.V**_

As I ran with speed, I felt something little, was pulling me farther away from the Tortuga. I tried to run forward, but nothing seemed to solve the situation.

My feet were slowly rising from the ground, I insisted on running useless, but the object seemed to be sucking stronger than all my thought and also my body.

Suddenly, I dragged out to sky with all strength, I assumed that could not leave the little lion cub, or at least run for refuge in Tortuga, so I did what most convenient at the time.

I took on the my shoulders of the backpack, and soon after I placed the small cub in it carefully so it does not hurt even more.

-Stay here buddy! I'll give you to my brother! He will take good care of you, I'm sure! - When I said the last words of farewell to the cub, I felt that this time his body began to fly through the air softly, realizing that my feet became increasingly distant of Savannah softly, without despair.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

I was still chasing Chris, until I realized just what Chris had felt. Something was sucking him.

Chris can not see what was the object causing the flexible air sucked closer to the clouds, but I yes, I can see with such clarity, great Donita's jet pink, approaching the plain slowly and cautiously.

- Chris, Down! - I shouted to my brother desperately, trying to run as fast as I could in my human instincts.

-I can't Martin! Something is pulling me! I can't get down! - Chris replied, his body rising and increasingly slowly distancing from me.

-No Chris! I will not allow! - I breathed all air that my lungs needed, and I began to accelerate the run, trying to reach Chris the more readily I could.

-Take Martin! Take the cub to Tortuga! Cure it bro! I'll be fine! - Chris pulled the strap of the backpack of his left shoulder, and then immediately he dropped it carefully so that I caught.

-But ... Chris! - I noticed the backpack down on the air, and when it was approaching the plain, I jumped as high as can, grabbing the bag cautiously in my hands.

-Runs Martin! Save the life of the cub! - Chris shouted, feeling that his demands seemed useless with respect to me.

However, before Chris could get away completely from me, I decided would not leave he alone this time.

I put the bag with the little cub in my back, and soon after I sprinted, taking the appropriate momentum before committing what I was planning.

-I will not leave you alone bro! Not today - I yelled heavily seeing my brother moved away slowly from the ground.

-you are stubborn! - Chris said somewhat indignant, but did not matter to me.

I ran with speed, and soon after I jumped high with the agility of a kangaroo.

I got time to grab the left heel of Chris before he moves away completely from me, preventing me reached him.

- I got it! - I smiled as stood hanging on the heel of my younger brother, but he still felt worried thinking where were going to be sucked into the Donita's jet.

Obviously we would meet with her, but the question was: what is the real intention of Donita in capturing us?

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	3. Unwanted Territory

_**Third Person.**_

Both brothers were being captured by Donita through the African savannah, out of sight of the Tortuga's crew, and also far from the hot and arid plain.

They were at the height of the clouds, but that certainly was not the propitious moment to enjoy with them as they passed for it dazzlingly their bodies.

-Why you did this Martin!? You had the chance to flee to Tortuga and save the cub! - Chris articulated insistent as he watched Martin grabbed his feet.

-I had a chance, but I would not use it, just that bro! I do not wanna leave you like I did last time, remember?-Martin said, feeling the weight of guilt began to brood over his soul and his heart again.

How Chris could forget it... Never.

He suffered much that day, when a simple distraction and separation of the brothers made everything was lost and become so much worse.

The day of the brothers saved the baby rhino was unforgettable, especially for Chris, he had seen to what extentthe cruelty of Zach had been able to achieve.

The young Kratt had seen things he will be unable to forget, especially when he spotted another Chris ... A impostor of himself, created by Zach and transmuted into one of his robots.

Zach had really gone too far the ambitions of revenge against the Kratt brothers.

The innocent child had been in the more distant past, now, Zach had changed for the worse, he was able to do everything against everybody, no matter who it was, and if these people corresponded to his enemies, he was able to clear the path before they could hinder his plans.

And this certainly was the case with the Kratt brothers.

The enemies of Zach existed only in his imagination, Chris and Martin never committed any evil against Varmitech childhood, and as much as Zach has harmed the lives of both brothers, they never wished that Zach could get revenge or something .

The hatred that Zach had in the heart, was the hatred planted in the soul for himself, Zach could not understand what had failed for reasons of their wickedness, did not accept that the fury dominated him, making him to lose whenever he tried to win.

Zach was blind soul, just could not see it when people tried to help him in a time of need, he wanted to rule the world alone, without anyone to pass him back. An uncontrolled ambition that made him see enemies where even existed.

-Yes bro, I remember, and I'm sorry for trying to solve everything alone. - Chris previously lamented, noting that Martin's face had been somewhat sad and depressed with the answer he had given.

Martin could not say another word, because he understood that if he asked for Chris would not feel guilty, he would be fooling himself and not his brother.

Chris really needed to learn how life was difficult and full of thorns, and while the older brother was at his side, nothing could fail without that before he could try to avoid, absolutely nothing.

-Humm ... I see the conversation between the two is well discredited and is not uncomfortable? - Suddenly Chris and Martin heard the voice that could never be outmaneuvered by them, try as they might hide. It was Donita Donata.

-Dabio! You need not have caught ... I mean ... Invited as our guests in this form so rude! You could have been more delicate and convenient! - Donita spoke with irony, squandering a sensible female superiority, while parading every step with particular forcefulness of where she would get her purposes.

The brothers apparently had not noticed, but they were no longer at the outside of the pink jet, hanging only for luck and foreboding over blue and caustic sky.

They were inside the Donita's jet, both remained all within a transparent glass while watching the arrogance and the fervor of the woman, approaching them slowly and with elegance.

-Sorry boss! - Dabio replied, with a deep voice and awkward, which made Chris's backpack straps swing over seemingly safe amid the shoulders of Martin.

-Is Friskees! He is moving Chris!- Martin warned his brother, calling the little lion cub with the new name, which hehad spent any time pondering in his mind while he was hanging on the feet of the young boy.

Friskees.

-Let's see how it is! - Chris corresponded to alert of his brother, grabbing the backpack with subtlety, and placing it carefully in his lap.

When both Kratt would see what was going on with Friskees, Donita decided to put a stop to all that movement prominent in her jet.

-Give me this cub now! Pass me that bag! Come on! Enough banter on my jet! - Donita ordered, her voice always caustic and elegant, with a sweet timbre, but tormented to Kratts.

-never, Donata, never! - Chris shouted with concern, strongly embracing the backpack with Friskees inside. The little cub seemed a little better, but the brothers were with desperate hearts, thinking it would be more convenient to do at least a bandage on the wound of Friskees.

-How dare you call me by name! - Donita gritted teeth, talking to them as if extremante furious and indignant.

-Dabio! You know what I do with people who call me by name? - Donita asked tenderly to her faithful servant, realizing that he probably did not answer correctly.

-Ham ... We play for the Sharks? - Dabio tried to deduce so confusing and awkward, but that response seemed to have left Donita even more nervous.

-No, moron! We collect or destroy whatever they likes best! Let's with this incompetent! Take that bag with the lion cub! - Donita ordered, with the loudest voice and angry that seemed to echo throughout the jet between the metallic walls.

-Ah, yes, yes! We collect! - Dabio replied gangling, approaching Chris and catching him by the collar of his green olive shirt, and lifting slightly inside the glass tube off-site and narrow lens.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	4. The idea

_**Third Person.**_

Chris's body was suspended in the air, lifted for Dabio, however the young Kratt not have a desire to drop the backpack that he was holding with the little baby inside it.

-Pass the backpack here Chrisangelo! - Donita reached out, waiting the young boy deliver the backpack with Friskees in it.

-Chris! My name is Chris! -The young boy said seriously insisted that Donita called him by name.

-It does not matter! Just give me the cub!- Donita persisted on the same subject, noting that Chris brown eyes gradually narrowed in anger and nervousness.

-I said no! And I will not revoke my word!-Chris finished.

- Well, that's what we'll see! -Donita seemed somewhat mysterious, which did not look good on plans she craved commit.

-Dabio!- the Woman ordered again.

-Yes, boss! - Dabio respond selflessly, putting Chris down awkwardly and running toward Donita like a dog looking for new orders and jokes.

-You idiot! Why let the boy? Why! Tell me! For what I paid you?- Donita started jumping with rage, until suddenly she assumed her had been quite little compared to the height of Dabio.

-Wow, you need new shoes Donita! - Martin said in a voice exultant, he had jumped out of the glass tube lens, and at that moment he was beside Chris, checking if Friskees was inside the backpack as well, to the point face of what was yet to come.

While Donita, she would actually have to spend some money unwanted, because since her jumps emerging cruelty, made the leap from his two most coveted shoes break up, all in the soul of Donita seemed more indignant and furious as eventually stood beside of Dabio.

-You will regret this Kratt Brothers! Come on Dabio!, If you not obey me, I not will pay you more salary!- Devastatingly, Donita threw her shoes far away from her vision irritated, and then immediately began to run toward where Chris and Martin were, she walked only with her feet covered by stockings luxuriously yields of Malaysian Asian.

-Run Martin! we have to leave here immediately! - Chris said, his voice cautious while carefully began to fasten the buckles of the backpack that keep little Friskees safer for the race.

-Hey! Chris, wait a minute! I have an idea!- Martin clarified somewhat surprised for the new idea, and soon after the blond boy prevented the hands of Chris continued holding Friskees about backpacking.

The little cub was part of Martin's ideas, it would be a great help in his plans.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends! :)**_


	5. Orders

_**Third Person.**_

Friskees watched Martin with tenderness and certainty, when Martin assumed that expression tender face of the cub was all he needed to see, in a sweet baby.

Friskees seemed to agree with the idea of Martin, and was the blond boy tried to enforce fully the practice of facts in relation to outwit Donita and Dabio.

-Well buddy, just greet me and everything will be finished! - Martin said softly, as he walked toward Friskees.

-Martin, what you to do? That idea is this anyway?-Chris seemed curious and anxious to know what his older brother would be ready this time.

-Chris, calm down! so give me your paw Friskees.- Martin said as he waited with his hand outstretched, the little cub could touch him with one of it paws.

Friskees understood the gesture of Martin almost immediately, and soon after, the little cub gave him a paw, resting gently on the long, pale hand of Martin.

-Activate creature power suit lion! - Martin activated his creature power suit with and certainty decision, while his body was beginning to glow with the blue light that gave him the strength of the creature.  
Since then, Chris can finally understand the trick that was underneath the sleeve of his older brother.

Martin would become a lion strong and ardent, and thus gain more time to distance and Donita Dabio that both brothers had enough time to escape and save the lives of small Friskees.

-Your idea could not have been more unusual Martin! - Chris smiled enthusiastically, putting his hands in broad confident shoulder of his brother.

-Thanks Chris, But now, keep Friskees safe! Fasten the buckles of the backpack to protect it, because at any time we have to run to get out of here! - Martin said seriously as he posed in front of Chris and Friskees, protecting them against the alleged attacks Donita and Dabio that little by little began to catch up in the race.

-Now Kratt, Give me that odious cub lion immediately, before I do anything evil with you! - Donita said ironically angry, as he ran toward Martin, Chris and Friskees.

However, Martin was unwilling to flee at that moment, whatever had some chances to do so, the blond boy decided he would be there to defend the little cub and his younger brother too.

-Martino, you did not hear me? Give me this baby! - At the same moment that Donita approached him in order to push it and take the cub on the arms of Chris, Martin immediately stood in front of his brother, and roared higher, with the same intensity, strength, and depth of what a real lion would roar of a prominent human invading his territory and try to do something against his brood and his family.

When Martin roared with the skill of a lion, the hair short of Donita immediately stood on her head like the armor enabled the detector attacks a porcupine.

At that moment Donita did not want to confess, but she was in fear blooming on her veins and blood on her sense of domination over Friskees.

-Ended play, Donita! Now neither you nor Dabio can get closer to my brother or the cub! They are with me! And I'm not Martin Kratt now, I'm a lion! Willing to protect what he loves! Willing to defend his family, therefore, move away Donita! And Make Dabio send this jet back down to Savannah, Now!- Martin demanded with some anger in his eyes, while keeping his body in attack position, ready for any movement that Donita tried to commit evil against Chris and Friskees.

-One moment! Who do you think about it Kratt? You're nobody here! It's just ... -When Donita finished that say the charge of offenses against Martin, the blond boy decided to show his sharp claws on hands, making Donita remained silent at the same time, not being able to articulate a word that was.

-Careful what you say Donata! I clarified that I am not Martin now! I am a lion, and before I forget, lions do not reason what to do when someone wants to destroy his family or his brood, they act immediately!. So do not push me!- Martin ordered, showing sharp claws in front of the face paralyzed and scared of Donita, she would not say it was more a slander, but right behind Martin, Chris realized that his brother was going a much too far with his purposes.

-Martin! What are you saying! You're scaring all here! - Chris said as he hugged tightly Friskees on his lap.

-Chris, I will not hurt her! Do you really think I'll be able to act as coolly as a lion? No Chris, I'm just making Donita take us back to the plain without Friskees in danger! We better get out of here quietly walking on the savannah, than jumping parachute and make the cub miss life! I'm still the Martin! Believe me! My plan is going to work!- Martin said each word with a low mumble and serene, like a barely audible whisper.

Having listened to the plausible explanations of his older brother, Chris had finally gotten quieter and unconcerned regarding crazy ideas of Martin.

Chris hugged Friskees with more warmth and sweetness, watching his brother proceed with the plan to take them back to the Savannah.

-Donita, you did not hear me? Get off this jet now back to solid ground!-Martin insisted, noting the dark face of Donata, begin to fade, as if with extreme fear and awe of him.  
-But ... -Donita would continue with unfounded arguments, in order to distract the Kratt, however, Martin did not rest.

The tall blond boy raised again the loud roar of a lion, which made Donata ran quickly in the panel controls of the jet to make it down to the savanna plain at once.

Dabio instantly had fainted with fright, fear that had dominated him, and Donita not interrupt dialing buttons perpendicular control, to make the jet goin on the way to Tortuga.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


	6. Successful Rescue

_**Third Person.**_

* * *

Gradually, the jet pinkish of Donita Donata beginning to slowly descend back to the African plain. The ideal plan of Martin actually had worked, and he cheered enthusiastically for Donita could leave him and his brother alone for awhile longer.

-Ready, we arrived! -Donita was not willing to give up so easily with her offenses.

-What did you say? - Martin looked deeply into Donita, returning to show his claws long and sharp feline.

-Nothing! I said nothing! - Donita gave a yellow smile and fake on her face, as if forcing a situation.

-I hope it! - Martin hid his claws again, watching Chris and Friskees protected behind him soon after.

-Go ahead Chris! Take Friskees to Tortuga as soon as possible to make a bandage on the injured paw. - Martin ordered, but did not seem to be as necessary, because Chris was already walking toward the exit of the jet of Donita, watching his older brother with a confident smile and happy, typical when young Kratt had really fulfilled his dream save a wounded animal.

-Okay bro! - Chris ran quickly toward the Tortuga, while Martin granted the protective cover so that not even Donita or Dabio, could commit anything against

Chris or lion cub again.

-well, Donata, it seems that our flight ends here. Nonetheless, was nice to review it again. But be more careful, because I'm not always in a good mood Donita, if you dare to do something against animals or against Chris, I promise that things will not be as easy as it were, you know?! - Martin was still protecting his territory, he would never hurt Donita or Dabio, but sometimes a simple threat was needed to see the people and animals he loved, safe.

-Yes, I did! I understand! - Donita said, with a voice of fear and retreat.

-Great!- Martin then began to walk slowly toward the Tortuga HQ, he wanted to help Chris to take care of the lion cub, at least until it recovered completely to could return to nature and his real mother and father.

-Ahh, I almost forgot Donita! Buy other shoes! Those broken leaps really did not suit you! - Martin shouted, almost approaching his jet and huge blue like a turtle.

- You're ... - Donita whispered to herself, closing the her jet's door with a loud bang, and then immediately breaking through the clouds, soaring blue sky again, toward a place far, far far away.

Martin laughed to see that Donita did not change her rude and ambitious genius, and it was then that he finally turned off his creature power suit lion, that he might enter the Tortuga without having to give explanations about it to the crew what had happened.

Nobody needed to know what had happened, no one but him, and Chris Friskees.

When Martin entered the Tortuga, he had a big surprise.

The crew of the Tortuga had even realized what has happened, because none of them had certainly awakened at that moment.

In the control room of the jet, was just Chris, who at that time was doing the bandage carefully in Friskees, and she was also there ... The mother of Friskees.

-Wow, What is it bro?! - Martin asked to Chrisas he watched the lioness lay quietly on the floor of polished marble, she was staring at him with a look of happiness and gratitude.

-Well, it seems that the lioness came for her cub. - Chris smiled, watching the face of his brother paralyzed soon after.

The Kratt brothers had never seen a lion that way, so quiet, so and yet so close to them.

-Ready Martin! Friskees is great! He only had a small cut in the paw, for sure when Zach threw the stone!, But it's already better! - Chris still happy, just became enraged when he remembered who was wounded Friskees with a stone cowardly.

-Very good Chris, you are a really great biologist! But now, we must say goodbye to the little cub, his mother is here, and we can not take away her authority is not? - Martin said, placing a hand on the shoulder close confident of his brother and noting that his face slowly beginning to cry.

-Yes, you're right. -Chris concluded.

-Come on Chris, say goodbye to him. I know you're strong. - Martin encouraged his brother with sadness, but at the same time with the decision.

Chris loved little animals from childhood, from the moment that baby ducklings brought to the house in a class that was in preschool at the behest of the teacher to work in biology.

To Chris, was hard to get away of Friskees from that moment, bright eyes and huge small cub was a request, as if unwilling to return to his mother's arms.

-Well, until one day Friskees. Maybe we'll meet again in the savannah, and sure enough, when we meet, you will have the great leader of your litter. - Chris said as he watched the face of Friskees small and docile, and before he could completely release the cubto the care of his mother, the young Kratt granted in Friskees, a small kiss on his ice snout and soft.

-That's right Chris! You're a big boy! - Martin said, as he stroked the shaggy head and smooth the little cub.

Martin then took Friskees in his hands through the arms of Chris, and soon after, he put it on the ground, noting that Friskees gangling ran toward the care and caution of the mother lioness.

-We do not really see this scene every day. -Chris said smiling, putting his hands on the shoulder of his older brother.

-Certainly Chris, and I'm very happy that you have done your motto Kratt again.- Martin said, recalling that the Chris's motto was the most beautiful he might have heard in his life about the animals.

-Yes, animals should live free and in nature, always!. - Chris recalled, hugging his brother with confidence and gratitude.

-Despite everything that happened, I say that today was the best day in my whole life, you're the best brother in the world! - Chris articulated elated, as he hugged Martin and satisfaction with care.

-You too Chris, I could not go on without you in my side! My bro - Martin said, standing with his younger brother embraced him.

That new year could not have been so exciting for them, than consider within themselves that they had again saved the life of a cub, and more, they spent all their time together, as they had promised from the time they were children, and for them there was nothing more important than to remain always united, protecting and accepting their differences.

_**~The end!~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_**Well friends, here I finish the story. :)**_

_**T**__**his, was the first story Wild Kratts that I wrote . (was not very good, but it was the first story, forgive me for the mistakes here. XD)**_  
_**but anyway, I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Chris: Hey! I rescued a cub! * smiled from ear to ear ***_

_**Martin: I helped you! Do not forget it! * crossing his arms with pouting in face ***_

_**Chris: sure bro! * showing the tongue with joy.**_

_**Estevan: they always fight like that?**_

_**Lina: Yes! All brothers in the world, fight!**_

_**Estevan: Equal to us?**_

_**Lina: exactly! * hugging her baby brother and give a kiss on his face ***_

_**Estevan: ARGH!**_

_**Thanks to all who read it! And I also want to thank the 1,256 readers who read my current story (the pain of permanence).**_  
_**Thank you guys! You are great!**_

_**I promise to write more interesting stories, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

_**hugs!**_

_**And Happy new year that is coming!**_

_**Sakura.**_


End file.
